gay g
by knightofcool
Summary: if it seems familiar, it probably is.


When you wake up, you're lying faceup in the schoolyard.

You're in the same ruffled clothes from earlier in the day instead of your pajamas. Your friend Haruka is lying somewhere to your left-you take note of his lack of sleepwear as well-messy brown hair obscuring most of his face.

" _Hey_ " you say, nudging his shoulder with your elbow as you sit up "Hey Haru', wake up"

He groans and mumbles something that sound vaguely like ' _shut up_ ' before rolling over.

"Harukaaaaaaaa" you definitely _do not_ whine as you reach over to shake him a little "Seriously, this is not time to be sleeping"

" _Ugh_ " he murmurs irritably as he sits up, placing his glasses on his face "Niwa, what do you _want_?"

"Take a look around and you'll find out" you say impatiently before slowly rising to your feet and shaking your head, hoping to get your dark hair into a somewhat presentable condition.

"I..." he mumbles-most likely biting back a sarcastic remark-giving a stretch as he stands up "How did we get _here_?"

"Don't know, don't care" You shrug, walking away from the school "but I'm going home"

"Yeah" he agrees quietly, walking in front of you. Before he can get past the front gates though, he falls backwards onto the ground with a small 'oof'.

"What's wrong?" you ask helping him back up.

"There's something here" he mutters rubbing his nose, more talking to himself than he is to you. "Like a wall or something" then he raises his hand, like hes feeling for something.

"Of course there is" you roll your eyes and try to walk ahead. It turns out that he _did_ run into a wall. "Oh" you mutter, blushing as you back up.

"Told you" Haru' scoffs, turning around. "C'mon, lets see if there's another way out of here"

After a quick jaunt around the school, you both conclude that neither of you are going anywhere soon.

"Well" Haruka says, blowing his bangs out of his face "This is _weird_ "

"Yeah" you laugh bitterly, following him back towards the school "You _think_?"

"Shut up Niwa" he mutters, ice blue eyes glaring at you. "I've got a plan" he gestures toward the school "Come on"

 _Apparently_ , his plan was to call for help using the phones in the office. Only problem being that they arn't _working_.

After making an absolute _mess_ of the room, Haruka growls something about going to calm down in one of the computer rooms, before storming off down the hall. You busy yourself with cleaning up the mess he left before following behind about half an hour later.

It's quiet when you find him, the computer in front of him is on and it looks like he's been crying. You think about saying something to lighten the mood, but as you open your mouth to speak an explosion sounds, making the entire building shake.

"What was _that_?!" you yell, before the two of you run out of the classroom to get a look at the front of the school.

Just as another explosion sounds, you see it.

It's vaguely human-shaped, you note, and it's glowing an eerie electric blue. The thing is almost twice as tall as the school and it doesn't have a face. Then, it lets out an inhuman screech, two sets of arms ripping through the school like it was made of tissue paper.

It's _terrifying_.

" _Oh my god_!" you barely hear as Haruka grabs your wrist, all but dragging you out of the school.

You're _terrified_.

"- _iwa_! _Niwa_!" Haruka's voice snaps you out of your daze "Are you alright?"

"...I" you say quietly, trying to regain your composure "Yeah, I'm okay"

The thing has noticed the two of you by now, it stalks forward and lets out another ear-piercing screech before breaking into a slow run. Haruka grabs your wrist again and you both run behind the school.

You both stop when you reach the back gate. Haruka turns his back towards you, raises his left hand and places on the invisible barrier separating the two of you from the rest of the city.

"You need to wake up" he says so quietly that you almost don't hear him.

"What?" you ask, confused at his sudden statement "I don't understand"

" _Wake up_ , Daichii" he says, a little louder than before.

"Haru', I don't understand what you're saying" you say slowly, trying not to let the fear seep through your words "We're not asleep"

"Oh _my god_ " he turns to face you, rolling his beautiful blue eyes ( _what_ ) "Just" he pauses before letting out a tired sigh "I cannot _believe_ I'm about to do this"

"About to do _what_?" you're on the verge of tears now, and you can see the thing from around the corner.

Haruka's not acting like himself right now and you're too scared to really think straight. He's the one that's good in these kind of situations, not you.

Haru' walks in front of you, puts his hands on your shoulders, he's about half a foot shorter than you so he has to look up to meet your eyes "Just wake up you stupid idiot" his voice is barely a whisper as he speaks.

Then just like that, Haruka pulls himself up onto his tip-toes to looks you straight in the eye, and he kisses you.

Before you have any time to react, your eyes fly open ( _when did you close them_ ) and you're back in your bed, sitting up, body drenched in sweat and your blanket half on the floor. The sound of the crickets outside accompanied by your deep, heavy breathing.

You can still feel Haruka's lips on your own.

You smile and lay back down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling you smile.

That's not exactly a bad thing.


End file.
